the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
1944 Roblox Air Force R-27 shootdown
The 1944 Roblox Air Force R-27 shootdown '''was an incident of the Second World War that occurred on May 19, 1944, when a Roblox Air Force R-27 "Blockbuster" heavy bomber was shot down by German anti-aircraft guns while on bombing operations near the city of Kristianstad in German-occupied Norway. All 14 crew were lost in the incident, which angered Robloxia and ultimately pushed it into declaring war in July 1944. Previously, Robloxia had taken a neutral stance in the war. When France fell to the Germans in mid-1940, the Robloxians started sending money and bombers to England and Greece in September of that year. In 1942, Robloxia secretly entered the war by sending 2,000 Roblox Air Force cadets to take part in the North African campaign and the European air campaign by conducting bombing operations. R-27s participated in the Battle of the Ruhr and the Battle of Berlin air campaign in 1943 and 1944. In early 1944, '''Operation Johnstone, a bombing campaign on Norway to destroy industrial targets, was approved by British High Command. 6 Roblox Air Force R-27s were attached to the operation, which commenced on May 17, 1944. Two days in, a R-27 was shot down near Kristianstad, the first Robloxian loss of the war. The shootdown had severe repercussions for the Germans, as every single R-27 available was put into service after the attack. 500,000 Robloxian servicemen also joined Americans, Canadians, and British soldiers in England, where they participated in the Normandy landings and all of the major battles that took place afterward on the Western Front. R-27s continued service into 1945 and were also used in the Pacific theatre. Background Robloxia during early years Robloxia was one of the few major nations to stay uninvolved when Germans invaded Poland in 1939, starting the Second World War. In October of that year, newly-elected Robloxian Prime Minister Robert Oof declared his country's neutrality in his first address. We see what is happening in Europe. It is tragic that the Poles were attacked. But, I can guarentee that everyone here under this roof will agree with me when I say this, WE DO NOT WANT TO HAVE OUR YOUNG DIE IN EUROPE! WE DO NOT WANT OUR YOUNG MEN TO LIE 6 FEET UNDER THE FRENCH SUN WITH HOLES IN THEM! After a long period of no major actions called the Phoney War, the Germans invaded Denmark and Norway in 1940, crushing the defenders and paving the way for the invasion of France in May. The Fairey bombers that the British used were quickly proved useless against anti-aircraft fire and enemy fighters, and the French campaign was lost within weeks. R-27 The R-27 "Blockbuster" heavy bomber was developed in 1936 by Robloxian designers Jonathan Wolff and Maurice Haberlin. It was designed to replace the obsolete R-24, first used in 1918. Robloxia was in the midst of a civil war at the time, and the R-24 was vulnerable to rebel flak. 3,000 Roblox Air Force crewmen died in the first year of the Robloxian Civil War on the R-24 alone. When the R-27 was introduced into combat in 1937, the plane proved much better than its predecessor. Wolff designed the plane to contain 14 crewmen; 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, 2 engineers, 1 bombardier, 5 "strafe gunners," whose main purpose was to strafe the ground with machine-gun fire, and 4 "air gunners", who were assigned to defend the aircraft itself. While the aircraft was crowded, it could be equipped with 5 1,000-pound bombs, which were used to deadly effect on the aircraft's first mission, an attack on a rebel supply base in Despacito Governorate. This attack killed well over 1,000 rebels and injured 500 more. The R-27 was used for the rest of the Robloxian Civil War. About 55 were shot down with 770 crew killed and 500 wounded, but it was much better than the R-24. Operation Tix In September 1940, the Robloxian Ministry of War started sending money and R-27 bombers to the British military. It is currently unknown why, but sources suggest that Prime Minister Robert Oof wanted to help the British war effort because he thought it was for the "common good."Category:Aircraft Shootdowns